The Sixth Dream
by Charming-Storm
Summary: Fluff. Grissom wants to talk. What will Cath say ???? Story completed ! (G/C)
1. The Sixth Dream

Title: The Sixth Dream (1/2)  
  
Disclaimer : Catherine and Grissom don't belong to me, they belong to CBS etc. I'm just borrowing them for my fic. :)  
  
A/N: A happy/fluff story. Dedicated ,of course, to the Graveyard shift groupies!!! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cath?"  
  
Grissom felt Catherine stirring against him and noticed the light fluttering of her eyelashes. All he got from her , though, was a sleepy, muttered reply: "She's not in right now. Please leave your message after the beep...and some sleep"  
  
Grissom tried again, this time softly whispering in her ear. "Catherine?"  
  
"Beep, Gil. ......Beep!", was her annoyed reply.  
  
Grissom smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "Hi, it's me, Gil. Could you please wake up? I have something important to talk to you about" He watched silently as she opened her beautiful blue eyes, the ones that amazed him every time he dared to stare into them.  
  
"I got your message" she murmured, turning around and wrapping an arm around his waist, while resting her head against his chest.  
  
"I just had a thought" Grissom began, than reached out to his left to switch on the light on the bed stand.  
  
Catherine grunted. "Oh no" She squinted her eyes at the sudden, bright light and tried to burry her head under the covers.  
  
"Cath, what were your dreams when you were younger?"  
  
The sudden movement under the light blue covers told him he had gotten her attention. They were quickly thrown off and her head reappeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dreams, for the future"  
  
She shook her head, both annoyed and amused that of all things Grissom wanted to discuss right now, were her 'dreams'.  
  
He watched as she tried to tuck a few wild locks of blond hair behind her ears, in a desperate attempt to make the best of her appearance, although it was the middle of the night. Plus, she always looked breathtaking, even after just 4 hours of sleep.  
  
He chuckled at her failing attempts to pull her hair back into a small pony tail. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate"  
  
She smiled in return and let her hair hang loose, having already forgiven him for waking her. "Thanks, Shakespeare. Now, you've 'awakened me' to talk about my dreams?" Catherine said, sitting up right, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Right. Only you would do that" she said with a knowing smile, " .um...My dreams are or were really standard ones. I wanted to get away from the horses, the cowboys and the Ranch and go to college, get a decent job, find a great guy, marry and have kids"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I don't know...2 or 3. But I now that know that just one can be a handful, I'll settle for one. Plus, I don't think I'll ever get a kid greater than Linds"  
  
He nodded, thinking of the little treasure in the other room then gazed at the wall, deep in thought. "What are your dreams now?"  
  
"Well, five of my dreams came true" Catherine answered with a loving smile. "I left the Ranch, I have a beautiful daughter, went to college and I have a great job and a great guy. And I know what you're thinking. Technically, I got married but...Technically, that was more like a nightmare"  
  
He nodded in agreement but remained silent.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Grissom shrugged. " Nothing..."  
  
"Come on, you're not getting away with it that easily. Not after waking me up in the middle of the night" Catherine said, giving him a playful push against the shoulder. "Fess up"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and just..you know.I always wanted to have a lot of kids...." He admitted.  
  
"Really?" She tried to meet his gaze, but he carefully avoided her. "How many?"  
  
"A lot" Grissom answered simply. "But I'm more than happy with the one I have" When he saw her eyes widen he hastily added, "Lindsey."  
  
Catherine nodded, relieved, and smiled. "I remember she was a little confused in the beginning. 'Mommy, should I call him Uncle Gil, Mr Grissom or Daddy?"  
  
"She still continues to call me all of the above" He smiled.  
  
"Hm hm" Catherine answered, shifting a little bit, suddenly finding it hard to keep her eyes open since she did only get 4 hours of sleep today. Stifling a yawn, she pulled up the covers again.  
  
Gil looked at the woman next to him lovingly after she had closed her eyes. Turning off the light he too crept back under the covers but propped his head up on his elbow, so he could watch her a little longer. A strange but comfortable tingling feeling in his stomach had kept him awake all night, preventing him from getting any sleep.  
  
Watching her, Grissom realised he just couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
"A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences."  
  
Catherine's eyes fluttered open again and she literally swirled around to face him. "I thought we had just silently agreed to go back to sleep?"  
  
"A good marriage is one which allows for change and growth in the individuals and in the way they express their love."  
  
"Marriage?" she repeated, blinking her eyes in confusion.  
  
He nodded softly. "The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed."  
  
"Quit the quotes, Gil. What..are..you..?"  
  
"Will you...., Catherine?"  
  
He heard her gasp but couldn't see her as it was to dark in the bedroom. Grissom quickly jumped out of the bed, tripping over his own shoes so his knee collided with the very bed stand he had been looking for. There was some soft swearing and then .there was light.  
  
Catherine was sitting upright in the bed, her hand covering her mouth while her big, blue eyes were staring at Grissom in total shock.  
  
He was holding small box in his hand, looking at her shyly. "I'm not very good at this Cath, I think. I've been thinking about for such a long time now, I couldn't sleep and .I wanna make that sixth dream come true.....will you...marry me?"  
  
She stared at him, still in shock. It was the first time he had ever seen her at a loss for words. Catherine blinked, then softly muttered, ".I..I...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
  
  
  
  
hey lovely lady what's on your mind I've been trying to figure it out all through the night if it is about us  
  
I guess I know just what to say 'cos I've been waiting for all my life for this particular day now that we are all alone I want you to know baby throw your rears away I just have to say  
  
I can't wait another day without you every single minute seems so long I can't imagine no one else beside me you're the one I always want to come home to  
  
my only woman  
  
don't you be afraid I could never lay a hand on your pretty face don't you ever think that I could be untrue as far as I'm concerned baby the future is you  
  
- Song: Can't Wait. Lyrics by Innuendo. 


	2. Three's a crowd

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! - - Quotes in this fic are from Shakespeare, Henry David Thoreau & Leo J. Burke - - thank you quotation page ! - - also reference to..tum-tum- tum.Spiderman! :O  
  
  
  
Grissom blinked nervously. "Cath......?"  
  
Catherine just stared at him with a blank expression on her face, then her eyes gazed down at the box in his hand. When she saw the nervous look on his face, mixed with a hint of disappointment and fear, she literally jumped off the bed, ran to him and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Of course!!!!"  
  
Grissom let out a heavy sigh of relief, holding her tightly, "Thank God...All's well that ends well"  
  
"You know I'm a sucker for happy endings" Catherine said, her arms around his waist.  
  
She looked radiant, more beautiful than ever. He was so absorbed in her blue, sparkling eyes that he almost forgot to give her the ring.  
  
"oh, right" Grissom shook his head, trying to get out of his trance and he held up the box.  
  
She smiled at him brightly, taking the box from him. Her eyes widened when she looked at the ring and loud laugh escaped her lips. The ring in the small box wasn't an ordinary one, it was a small silver ring adorned with a little silver spider. Grinning, she playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  
He chuckled." Will you be my Mary Jane?"  
  
"Of course I'll be your MJ, .......tiger." Catherine answered with a teasing wink, while putting the ring on her finger and holding it up to the light so she could admire it.  
  
"This is not the real thing though. As soon as we find the time, you, me and Lindsey are going to go to the jeweller and pick out a real engagement ring"  
  
Catherine giggled and couldn't stop smiling although her face actually began to hurt. The last time she had been this happy was when Lindsey was born. She could feel her heart flutter with happiness with every beat.  
  
"What's this?" Grissom said in mock surprise. "Catherine Willows...speechless?"  
  
"Catherine Grissom" she corrected him. "And, although it's very cliché to say; I think I just don't have the words to describe what I'm feeling right now."  
  
"How about very much in love?"  
  
"VERY" she said with a big grin.  
  
"Good. Because 'There is no remedy for love but to love more'."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely. Arms wrapped around each other, they began stumbling back to the bed but Catherine suddenly pulled back when she heard a soft, unidentified noise coming from the hallway.  
  
Almost out of breath, Catherine, who still had her arms wrapped around her fiancée, called out, "Linds?"  
  
Grissom frowned in confusion but then began to smile when a small snickering blonde entered their bedroom. "You were Kiiiiiiiiiissing!" the little girl shrieked and began to laugh, hugging her stomach.  
  
Catherine shook her head and also began to laugh as Grissom let go of her and held his arms out to his little princess.  
  
Lindsey giggled happily and jumped into his arms. "I couldn't sleep because you were talking and the lights were on" she said, looking at her mother accusingly. "Can I sleep with you. Pretttty please??"  
  
Grissom first looked at Catherine and when she nodded, he gave his 'okay'. "Good!!!" the little girl replied. "I just have to get Mr Brownie, Charlie, Barbie, Ken, My Baby, Barney, Toto and Mr fish"  
  
Grissom let her out of his arms and she ran back to her room. Catherine had already gotten back into bed and he quickly joined her.  
  
"One last kiss before Linds comes back?"  
  
Catherine raised an eyebrow at his eager request, but smiled. "Yeah, I think you deserved that, my Bugman"  
  
"Just 'my man' will do" He answered with small smile.  
  
"Okay" she said, leaning in, their lips mere inches away from each other. "I love you, my man. Thanks for making my sixth dream come true"  
  
He smiled but before Grissom could answer she quickly pressed her lips against his. He gladly returned her kiss but when they heard the light, quick footsteps approaching, they broke apart.  
  
"We' here. Stop kissing now" Lindsey said, wrinkling her little freckled nose as she entered the bedroom, eyes closed, armed with 8 stuffed toys.  
  
When Gil and Catherine didn't respond, she first opened her left eye to make sure the coast was clear. With a small nod of approval, she opened the other and ran towards the bed, diving between Gil and Catherine, losing a few toys on the way.  
  
Lindsey snuggled in between the two of them, her head resting on her mothers shoulder, her hand on Grissom's arm.  
  
Gil switched off the light and softly whispered his goodnights. He got a soft 'Night' from Catherine and a loud giggle from Lindsey in reply.  
  
The two adults closed their eyes and began drifting into a comfortable, happy sleep, when the little girl laying in between them suddenly asked,  
  
"Can I be bridesmaid? Cause I want a white dress. And flowers. And white shoes. Or pink. And I want Greg to come too. And Jessica and Hailey from school. I don't like Bobby, he's my.arc enemy. And Joey's stupid too. I don't want him to come to our wedding. All boys are stupid except for Greg. He's silly. Can I have flowers in my hair? I'd like flowers in my hair. ..And Mr Brownie needs a suit too, I saw that once on tv where a bear was wearing a suit.. And I want pink lipstick like mommy...And maybe..."  
  
Grissom and Catherine both sighed and feared they wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Then again, they were both too excited to actually sleep. Grissom also silently wondered how long Lindsey had been eavesdropping, since they never told the little girl about the wedding plans.  
  
"Purple maybe. But I want a big cake, like auntie had, Mommy. With lots of whipped cream and sugary things. And you can use my Barbie and Ken to put on the cake, cause I have two named 'Mommy' and 'Uncle Gil'. I think I'll need socks with white frills. Jessica got socks with white frills when her big sister married. And ribbons in her hair, I want ribbons too and ...."  
  
  
  
  
  
- - People who say they sleep like a baby usually don't have one - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ The End ~ ~ 


End file.
